


Still Learning to Follow You

by Ottra



Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Aftershock Spoilers, F/M, Post - Aftershock, Regret, Short One Shot, Super Short Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ottra/pseuds/Ottra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otto has many regrets. Mainly concerning Laura Brand. [Post Aftershock]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Learning to Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Say Something by A Great Big World and wow Ottra feels so have a mini-fic.

Otto never knew he could miss Laura this much. Ever since the incident in Siberia and his expulsion from H.I.V.E, all he could think of was her. Her fiery red hair, and the way her brilliant green eyes burned even brighter whenever she figured something out. He missed her so much, and he knew that if he was the one in the glasshouse, she would have found him ages ago.

The worst times were when his idle brain conjured images of her beaten and broken from her time in the glasshouse. Whenever those came he would screw up his eyes and want to pound his fists raw, wishing it was him there and her safe here.

Otto had replayed those last moments with Anastasia Furan over and over in his head, Laura’s ripping betrayal and them taking her away. He wished he had done something to get her back. She had always done anything to save him. She had followed him to Brazil when he had been a traitor controlled by animus, and had saved his life countless times. Why couldn’t he have saved her from this?

Laura would have followed him anywhere, but Otto was still trying to learn how to do the same.

 


End file.
